Prometida
by Athena Taisho
Summary: - si realmente desea desposarme, tendrá que pedir la autorización de mi amo y señor- sonrió con la confianza de que el demonio blanco no lo permitiría, -como han escuchado vendrá pronto...- La mirada del youkai contenía la sorpresa, que pretendía la joven dama al pedir una audiencia para unos simples humanos?


**Disclaymer:** Inuyasha y sus amigos no son propiedad mía. Esta es una historia de fans para fans.

* * *

Era de noche en el pueblo, sin embargo todos seguían de fiesta, la primavera había llegado y con ella se esperaban buenas cosechas. Los lugareños disfrutaban de pequeños banquetes y se divertían con juegos, todos lucían sus mejores prendas, pero la que más destacaba era una joven de largo cabello azabache, vestida con un hermoso yukata de color rosa pálido decorado con mariposas lilas y violetas, el obi violeta con hilos dorados se amoldaba perfectamente resaltando su esbelta figura, ella sonreía a una pequeña niña de plateados cabellos y hermosos ojos ámbar.

- Rin!- un pequeño jovencito pelirojo se acercaba a toda prisa hacia ellas,- Rin- saludo al encontrarse más cerca

- Pequeño Shippo, que pasa?- pregunto la joven mientras la niña albina tomaba su mano

- Debes regresar al templo-. Con estas palabras los ojos de la chica se iluminaron, se había cumplido el tiempo en que el demonio blanco fuera a visitarla.

- Regresemos a casa pequeña Iza, tu mama nos esta esperando- sonrío ampliamente mientras la pequeña le regresaba la sonrisa muy contenta, - andando Shippo-

Los tres caminaron hacia el templo. En esos últimos 8 años la aldea había crecido mucho, personas que habitaban a los alrededores ahora vivían ahí, bajo la protección de la Gran Sacerdotisa y el Poderoso Inuyasha. Después de que derrotaran a Naraku, el rumor de su proeza se esparció por todos los territorios de la Isla.

Los primeros años fueron los más difíciles, pues varias familias llegaron provenientes de lugares lejanos, solo buscando la ayuda de la sacerdotisa y ella había desaparecido junto con la perla de Shikón. Muchos fueron los que se quedaron a esperar por ella y cuando por fin regreso se convirtió en la luz que los guiaría hacia un nuevo comienzo.

Sin demora llegaron a las escaleras del templo. Este fue traslado al bosque de Inuyasha, a las afueras del pueblo, cerca del árbol sagrado; por petición de la sacerdotisa. Era un lugar tranquilo, lejos del bullicio del pueblo, en la parte posterior colindaba con el bosque lo que permitía que disfrutara de esas pequeñas excursiones y acampadas. Grande fue la sorpresa de la joven al ver un par de guardias custodiar el ascenso.

- quienes son Shippo?- la curiosidad pronto la invadió.

- es la guardia personal del terrateniente, están de visita en el templo- respondió restándole importancia al asunto, de seguro el hanyou ya estaba desesperado por su tardanza. Cuando llegaron a lo alto de las escaleras se encontraron con más guardias. - Será mejor que te apresures, se encuentran en el salón principal, yo llevare a Izayoi a su habitación-

- gracias Shippo- la joven se despidió de ambos y los observó avanzar por el pasillo. El pequeño zorro podría tener la apariencia de un niño y la actitud de un adulto, pues ya tenia cerca de 40 años vividos, sin embrago por su naturaleza youkai el tiempo no hacia mella en él.

Una vez que desaparecieron de su vista se aventuro al gran salón. Podía escuchar la voz de Kagome hablando con otro hombre. _Acaso no era su amo quien la buscaba?_ Anunció su llegada tras la puerta souji, una vez que le permitieron la entrada tomo lugar detrás de Inuyasha, su guardián desde que comenzó a vivir con ellos.

Había varios hombres en la habitación, pero solo dos de ellos estaba sentados frente al hanyou. El mayor de ellos, con la piel curtida por las arrugas y de escaso cabello cano, la observaba; mientras el más joven alisaba su hakama, era apuesto, no lo negaría, sus ojos oscuros le daba un aire misterioso. Era notorio la buena posición que gozaba su familia. Finalmente el mayor habló.

- la joven es muy hermosa, hijo mío has hecho una buena elección-

_Hermosa... _Esa simple palabra basto para que las mejillas de la joven tomaran carmesí, causándole gracia al hombre. Rin observo a Kagome pidiendo una explicación muda, pero esta solo bajo la mirada, entonces observo a Inuyasha que estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenia.

- Bien, ya que aquí esta la joven, quiero saber que es lo que piden? Tierra, riquezas...- el hombre sonrió, estaba dispuesto a dar lo que fuera por tan delicada belleza que sus ojos veían,- sin duda alguna será una excelente esposa para mi hijo-

_Esposa_... Rin entro en pánico. Nadie, en su sano juicio, que conociera un poco de ella sería tan temerario como para solicitar desposarla.

- creo que usted no ha entendido- habló Kagome- nosotros no podemos comprometerla con nadie-

- He venido hasta aquí por mi prometida y no me iré sin ella- dijo con firmeza el joven mientras clavaba sus oscuras orbes en Rin- podemos ofreces más que su actual prometido-

_Prometido..._ La joven se puso más roja que un tomate y clavo su mirada al piso. Estaba segura que no tenia un prometido, al menos no se le había informado lo contrario. Fue entonces que Inuyasha se puso en pie, cortando su respiración. Todos los presentes lo observaron dirigirse a la puerta souji que daba hacia el bosque donde una figura esperaba arrodillado tras ella. La abrió con un suave movimiento dejando ver a un hombre de oscuros cabellos y azulados ojos que vestia una peculiar armadura, se puso de pie y entró.

- Lamento importunarlos- se disculpo el hombre, haciendo una reverencia ante los anfitriones, Rin levanto la mirada de inmediato y el hombre se arrodillo frente a ella.- mi Lord me ha enviado con un obsequio para nuestra joven princesa Rin-

- Seishiro, no me llame así, por favor- la pobre joven volvió a sonrojarse, mientras los visitantes la miraban con gran sorpresa. El hombre frente a ella se tomo la libertad de abrir el paquete que llevaba en sus manos exhibiendo un hermoso furisode azul aqua con detalles en plata al igual que el inmenso obi.

- el Lord ha dispuesto que debe vestirlo cuando él llegue dentro de dos noches- la chica se puso en pie para extender la pieza entre sus manos, la fina seda caía con delicadeza. Inuyasha contuvo una sonrisa ante la escena de asombro de todos los presentes.

- que significa esto?- exclamó el más joven de sus visitantes al sentirse ignorado por la joven dama. Esta insolencia no paso desapercibida por el youkai que lo miro estoico desde su posición.

- esto es lo que quería que entendiera Señor Ryuichi- hablo Kagome intentando conciliar la situación, - nosotros solo somos sus guardianes, mientras ella este de visita en nuestro pueblo- Inuyasha permanecía de brazos cruzados cerca de la puerta, su mujer era mejor negociadora que él.

- de ser así, vendrá con nosotros al palacio, ahí estará más cómoda- los hombres se pusieron de pie y la guardia se acerco a ellos.

- he de declinar su invitación- se disculpo Rin mientras los invitados la miraban ofendidos.

- no ha sido una invitación jovencita- el hombre realizó un gesto con la mano y un guardia se acerco hacia ella, que inmediatamente se abrazo a la prenda que sostenía, dedicándole una ultima mirada a Seishiro; un segundo más tarde el guardia era sostenido del cuello por unas afiladas garras.

Inuyasha sonrió abiertamente, sabia que al honorable Seishiro no le gustaba usar la fuerza, pero al parecer eras más grande el cariño por la joven. Toda la guardia saco sus armas dispuestos a llevarse a Rin por la fuerza. El youkai enarco una ceja, listo para descuartizar a todo el que osara acercarse.

- Seishiro, suéltelo, por favor- la voz de Rin llego como un susurro a los oídos del guardián y este bajo al hombre haciendo una reverencia a la joven, ella asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió con voz segura hacia los visitantes- les ofrezco una disculpa- inclino un poco su cabeza hacia ellos; - si realmente desea desposarme, tendrá que pedir la autorización de mi amo y señor- sonrió con la confianza de que el demonio blanco no lo permitiría, -como han escuchado vendrá pronto, los esperamos dentro tres días.- La mirada del youkai contenía la sorpresa, _que pretendía la joven dama al pedir una audiencia para unos simples humanos?_ El canoso hombre levanto la mano y todos guardaron las armas.

- en tres días regresaremos- decretó,- y esta vez no nos iremos solos.-

Salieron del gran salón escoltados por Inuyasha. Rin se dejo caer al suelo, aun sujetaba con fuerza el hermoso presente que había recibido. Kagome se acerco a ella y la abrazo, confortándola. Mientras el youkai sonreía orgulloso de si mismo. Ambas negaron con la cabeza al verlo y le devolvieron la sonrisa.

- por que lo ha hecho, Seishiro?- pregunto la chica mientras comenzaba a acomodar el furisode dentro de su caja.

- realmente quiere saber, joven dama?- ella nego, - hm, lo sabía- llevo su mano al mentón- cuando Lord Sesshomaru se entere que ha ofrecido una audiencia con él – tirito dramáticamente,- y para solicitar su enlace...- suspiro cerrando sus ojos.

- ya me lo puedo imaginar- bufo Inuyasha- torturándolos con su látigo mientras la carne se pudre por el veneno- sonrió con malicia. Era cierto que ambos hermanos no se llevaban bien, pero cuando se trataba de la seguridad de Rin, coincidían de una forma tan perversa.

- no diga eso, Inuyasha- pidió Rin al ponerse de pie, - el amo Sesshomaru es bueno y me permitirá arreglar este mal entendido-

- no te hagas muchas ilusiones Rin, lo conozco y estoy seguro que los descuartizara en cuanto se entere- Kagome negó ante tal afirmación.

- ahora que lo pienso...- la sacerdotisa observo detenidamente al youkai mensajero- que ha pasado para que Sesshomaru haya decidido enviar al guardián de la frontera norte a entregar un simple paquete?- Rin rió bajito, la mujer podía llegar a ser muy curiosa cuando se lo proponía.

- ya no más, ahora soy el general de la guardia en el Palacio del Oeste- dijo totalmente orgulloso- además el "Gran Jaken" fue enviado a las tierras del norte...- soltó una sonora carcajada- así que tome su lugar en este ...mmm encargo- guiñó alegremente, ante la sorpresa de las damas.

- debo suponer que te quedaras en los alrededores-

- así es joven príncipe, me quedare hasta que Lord Sesshomaru llegue, no quiero que Rin corra ningún peligro-

- Seishiro!- exclamo Rin mientras hacia un puchero, todos rieron.

Los siguientes días estuvieron tranquilos, aunque el youkai no se alejaba mucho de Rin y de Izayoi, aunque esta ultima lo bombardeaba con un sin fin de preguntas sobre todo lo que se le ocurría. Le recordaba mucho a la joven dama en sus años de cachorro cuando lo visitaba en la frontera.

En la espesura del bosque, el demonio blanco esperaba el anochecer. Sabía que Seishiro aun estaba en el pueblo, y le intrigaba el motivo que debía tener para no dejar a la joven humana sola ni a sol ni sombra. Percibió el aroma de su medio hermano, acechándolo, y se desplazó velozmente hacia el río para enfrentarlo.

- tan perceptivo como siempre- dijo el hanyou a modo de saludo, no recibió respuesta alguna.- bah, solo quiero advertirte, mientras permanezcas aquí no queremos problemas-

- por que he de quedarme más tiempo del necesario?-

- deberás hablar con ella para saberlo-

El hanyou dio media vuelta de regreso al templo, dejando a un muy molesto youkai en el bosque. La noche finalmente se cernió sobre las vastas tierras, los caminos estaban vacíos, le agradaba el hecho de que Inuyasha mantuviera a los humanos lo más alejados de él. Su paso firme y sereno se detuvo al salir del bosque, justo al lado del templo donde una joven humana lo esperaba como de costumbre. La vio sonreír al acercarse y un leve rubor se distinguió en sus mejillas. Llevaba puesto el furisode que él mismo había escogido, realmente se veía hermosa.

- bienvenido Amo Sesshomaru- saludo la chica, haciendo una leve reverencia, el youkai asintió y ambos entraron al gran salón en completo silencio, la joven jugaba distraídamente con la manga de su kimono, intentando encontrar la mejor forma de explicarle a su señor la situación en la que se había metido.

- Rin- llamo él, y la chica se tenso en su lugar.

- Si, amo Sesshomaru-

- hay algo que deba saber?-

- si, es solo que...- y el rubor de sus mejillas se hizo mas profundo.

- que es?- incito él y Rin tomo una bocanada de aire reuniendo todo el valor que necesitaba.

- han solicitado mi enlace nupcial- dijo de golpe, mientras fijaba su mirada en el piso de la habitación, avergonzada.

Sesshomaru se encrespo en su lugar, _quien había tenido semejante osadía?_ Observo fijamente la puerta, sabia que el estúpido de su hermano estaría detrás de ella listo para ir en su búsqueda si saliera del lugar. Olfateo el aire y aun quedaba un poco del aroma de los extraños en esa habitación. Se puso en pie dispuesto a iniciar su cacería. En ese momento la joven se inclino en forma de suplica.

- atiéndalos mañana, se lo suplico, Señor Sesshomaru-, de todo lo que había escuchado esto fue lo que más le desconcertó, y sobre todo, lo enfureció. Su protegida le pedía una audiencia para discutir los términos de _su_ enlace.

Salió del salón para internarse en el bosque, podía percibir el olor salado de las lagrimas de la joven. Sintió algo en su pecho, una opresión, _que era eso?_. Se detuvo cerca del río, quiso gritar pero su orgullo no lo dejo. Varios arboles cayeron para calmar su ira. _Como se atrevían?_ Se preguntaba una y otra vez.

En el templo, Rin secaba sus lagrimas. Se recordaba a si misma que esa era una muestra de debilidad, que no debía mostrar frente a su amo. _Lo arruine..._ Debió haber pensado un poco más en las palabras que utilizaría. Inuyasha le había advertido que no lo tomaría nada bien, al menos tenía la certeza de que su amo no mataría a nadie esa noche. Con paso tranquilo salió de la habitación, avanzando por el corredor hasta llegar al fondo, donde se encontraba el Dojo de entrenamiento; necesitaba recuperar la calma antes de que su amo volviera.

Seishiro se mantenía a una distancia prudente, no quería que su Lord lo descuartizara en medio de su rabieta. Le conocía lo suficiente para saber que no iría más lejos de ese lugar. Pero era importante hacerle saber las verdaderas intenciones de la dama Rin y de su actual pasatiempo. Con ágil gracia esquivo un ataque directo del Youkai Blanco; había sido descubierto.

- disculpe la intromisión, Gran Señor-

- que haces aquí Seishiro?- siseó de manera peligrosa

- Gran Señor- el ojiazul salía de las sombras del bosque- debo hacer de su conocimiento ciertas actividades que la joven dama... realiza- Sesshomaru lo miraba con su peculiar indiferencia, aunque el general sabía que era _interés_.

Llevaba horas practicando con su espada. Vestía su ropa de entrenamiento. Inuyasha le había acompañado por un tiempo; él era su maestro, quien le enseñara a defenderse. Necesitaba sacar todo aquel estrés que acumuló esa noche, no podía conciliar el sueño. Así se mantuvo un buen rato, asestando golpes al aire, una y otra vez.

Desde las sombras del bosque Sesshomaru podía observar aquella grácil figura danzar con su espada en mano. Tuvo suerte de que ella misma retirara las puertas del dojo. Rin lucia aquel yukata blanco y rojo que el mismo le obsequió hace muchos años, ahora la prenda le quedaba muy corta, pero era complementada por unos pantaloncillos negros. La seguía en cada movimiento, tan hermosa y tan letal. Entonces una excelente idea surco su mente…

El día comenzó como cualquier otro, con los trabajos en el templo y las visitas a los campos de cultivo con Jinenji. Rin noto la ausencia del general, así que con resignación se hacía a la idea de que su amo no volvería. Aún recordaba la promesa que hicieron cuando la dejo en aquel lugar...

.o:O: Flash Back :O:o.

Kagome había desaparecido con el pozo devorador de huesos e Inuyasha fue en su búsqueda. Todos estaban preocupados por ella, excepto Sesshomaru y Jaken. El pequeño sapo parloteaba argumentos para regresar al palacio en el oeste. Ya sin la amenaza de Naraku, todos podían retomar sus vidas. La anciana sacerdotisa notó la presencia de una jovencita humana que no había visto ni en la aldea, ni con el grupo de Inuyasha.

- disculpa pequeña, de donde vienes?- la niña la observaba con sus enormes ojos chocolate

- yo acompañó al Señor Sesshomaru- sonrió orgullosa

- ya veo- miro al youkai, y sin más comentó- no es bueno que una niña vagué por el mundo, te gustaría quedarte en nuestra aldea?- invitó la anciana mujer.

Todos guardaron silencio de inmediato, incluso el sapo estaba contrariado. _Rin, quedarse en una aldea de humanos? _Sesshomaru observó a la pequeña, era cierto que la dejo acompañarlo durante todo ese tiempo, pero _realmente era el momento de dejarla ir? _Entonces fue cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, ella lo veía, con aquellos ojos llenos de curiosidad y... _miedo? _Sin pensarlo se había acercado ellas. _Como una humana puede temerle a su propia especie? _Se detuvo frente a la anciana mujer y la evalúo. Se notaba que era sacerdotisa por sus vestimentas. Tenia un porte solemne y sabio. Miro en sus ojos el miedo, la ansiedad, y a su vez, lucían altaneros y férreos. Vaya que esa mujer era digna de respeto, mostrarse altanera frente a él.

- si a un gran señor como usted le molesta hablar de esto aquí, podemos ir al templo- dijo ella, invitando al demonio a una negociación.

- Rin, Jaken... esperen aquí- fue todo lo que dijo, mientras Kaede avanzaba de regreso a la aldea seguida del demonio blanco.

Como había ordenado su amo, no se movieron de ese lugar. El monje y la exterminadora fueron a la aldea por comida para ellos. Su amo tardo mucho en regresar, y cuando lo hizo, era seguido por la sacerdotisa. La mujer se notaba fatigada, pero no detuvo su andar hasta que llego con la pequeña humana que la veía con curiosidad.

- Rin- llamo Sesshomaru

- Si, amo- respondió ella, acercándose de inmediato.

- a partir de hoy te quedaras en esta aldea-

- amo... que quiere decir?- la preocupación la invadió, _acaso pensaba abandonarla ahí?_

- he decidido que es tiempo de que regreses con los de tu especie- la observo desde su altura, tan pequeña e indefensa

- amo, yo no quiero quedarme- respondió Rin, cerrando sus ojos. _Es una pesadilla._

- es necesario- y para sorpresa de los presentes, se dirigió a ella de una manera muy peculiar. - Este Sesshomaru volverá y tendrás que tomar una decisión, pero a su debido tiempo-

- lo promete?- la alegría volvió a su rostro y él simplemente siguió su camino dispuesto a salir de ese lugar.

- Jacken, vamos-

- si, amo bonito- el pequeño sapo vio a su amo avanzar orgullosamente- será mejor que te comportes en ausencia del amo- le dijo a la niña.

- yo también los extrañare Señor Jaken- ella sonrió mientras los despedía con su pequeña mano.

.o:O: Flash Back End :O:o.

Tal vez ese momento aun no llegaba, y ahora por su insensatez, tal vez nunca llegaría. Suspiro nuevamente, mientras subía las escaleras del templo con su canasta llena de hiervas y flores. Ese día prepararía algunos ungüentos que hacían falta. Cuando llego al final, encontró a Kagome enseñando a la pequeña Izayoi las plantas medicinales que se utilizaban contra el veneno. Sonrió, quizás no recordaba a su madre, pero se vio a si misma siendo educada por la abuela Kaede, cumpliendo las tareas que las jóvenes sacerdotisas debían realizar. Entonces la vio parada junto a la capilla.

- Abuelita Kaede, he traído lo necesario para los ungüentos- anunció la joven mientras avanzaba al interior del edificio.

- muy bien Rin- la mujer mayor sonrió- ponlos ahí para limpiarlos- señalo una vasija con agua,- he escuchado que Sesshomaru ha venido a visitarte-.

- así es abuelita- Rin siempre se refería así a Kaede, pues ahora era su familia, al igual que Kagome e Inuyasha;- pero no le gusto saber que desean mi enlace- su rostro se ensombreció- creo que no regresará para la audiencia de hoy-.

- vamos niña, no te pongas triste, después de tantos años de cuidados, no creo que tan fácilmente deje que te lleven de nuestro lado- la mujer sonrió una vez más- anda, prende el fuego para calentar el agua-

Las palabras de Kaede la tranquilizaban, pero no ahuyentaban todos sus temores. Pasaron gran parte de la mañana fabricando medicinas, cuando termino tomó un baño rápido en la cascada. Si nuevamente tendrían visitas debería lucir bien. Inuyasha llegó con la pesca del día, y después de dejarla cerca del fogón fue directamente al bosque. Todos en el pueblo rumoraban que el youkai blanco no se había marchado aun, pero la despistada chica no se daba cuenta de ello.

El tiempo paso, y la tarde comenzó a dar paso a la oscuridad de la noche. Un carruaje llego al templo escoltado por una modesta guardia de 50 personas. Inuyasha y Kagome los observaban desde lo alto de las escaleras del templo.

- estas seguro de esto?- pregunto la sacerdotisa a su esposo, que se mantenía tranquilo mientras los guardias y el terrateniente subían las empinadas escaleras.

- Sesshomaru dijo que los recibiría- le resto importancia al asunto- más no que se la llevarían a ella-.

La sacerdotisa suspiro, sabia que algo le ocultaba, pero si su cuñado había accedido a todo esto quizás fue para no derramar sangre _en vano_. Ambos dieron la bienvenida a sus visitantes y como anteriormente los acompañaron hasta el gran salón donde Sesshomaru seguramente ya estaría esperándolos. Cuando estuvieron dentro se percataron de la ausencia del Youkai y las puertas souji que daban al bosque estaban abiertas.

- Esperen aquí- indicó Inuyasha al Terrateniente y su hijo, mientras se disponía a internarse en el bosque- Kagome, ve por Rin-

La morena se disculpó con sus invitados y prometió regresar con la joven. No entendía lo que esos dos tramaban, pero suponía que Rin estaría nerviosa con toda esa locura del enlace. Se dirigió hasta las habitaciones que la joven compartía con su hija Izayoi y la encontró vestida con un traje sumamente ajustado color negro, se parecía mucho al que Sango utilizaba.

- que haces vestida así?- cuestionó de inmediato.

- Inuyasha lo trajo por petición del Señor Sesshomaru- Rin estaba de pie, avergonzada- no me siento cómoda saliendo así- el traje definía cada parte de su bien proporcionado cuerpo.

- claro que no- Kagome estaba de acuerdo, la chica nunca vestía de esa manera, ni en sus entrenamientos- no salgas aun, ya regreso-

En el gran salón, el terrateniente y su hijo esperaban, mientras los guardias se mantenían alerta ante cualquier movimiento extraño. Inuyasha salió de entre los arboles del bosque, seguido de su hermano. Los guardias se tensaron al ver al youkai blanco, habían crecido escuchando las historias de descuartizamientos de aquel monstruo. Sesshomaru los paso con su parsimonioso andar, hasta colocarse en el lugar destinado para él. Los terratenientes estaban petrificados en su lugar, ante la amenaza que suponían era el youkai.

- será mejor que hablen ahora- Inuyasha rompió el silencio- no querrán colmar su paciencia- bufó.

- honorable Señor- el anciano se armó de valor- estamos aquí para solicitar el enlace de mi heredero con la joven que visita este templo-.

El silencio reino nuevamente, mientras Sesshomaru los escrutaba con su mirada fría y calculadora. Olía el miedo de aquellos humanos, podía escuchar el latir desenfrenado de sus corazones, y le agradaba la idea. De pronto todos sus sentidos se enfocaron en un solo latido, que reconocía muy bien. Su respiración era tranquila, y su andar sereno, se notaba que le habían enseñado como ser sutil y pasar desapercibida. Entonces desvió su mirada hacia Inuyasha.

- trajo lo que pedí- dijo tan bajo que solo el hanyou podía escucharlo, de inmediato Inuyasha de dirigió a la puerta souji que daba al templo y la abrió.

Ahí estaba Rin, vestida con un uchikake rosa pálido, decorado con vivos tonos rojos y dorados. Con un elegante andar se coloco junto a su amo, y tomo su lugar. Todos los presentes la observaron, lo que provocó la impaciencia del youkai. La puerta souji fue cerrada por Inuyasha, quien permaneció fuera de la habitación, pues su trabajo había concluido.

- si su heredero desea un enlace con mi protegida- habló claramente el youkai- deberá mostrarme ser digno de ella- el asombro de la chica no fue pasado por alto, _la entregaría?..._

- que así sea entonces- respondió el mayor

- la prueba es simple- Sesshomaru dejo caer el peso de su mirada en el joven hombre frente a él- un combate-

- uuu...un combate... a dicho?- el pobre chico no podía ocultar su pánico, se puso pálido ante aquellas palabras. Rin no entendía lo que Sesshomaru deseaba obtener con eso. Lo vio ponerse en pie e inmediatamente lo imito siguiendo sus pasos hasta el limite del bosque. Los hombres al notar sus intenciones se acercaron. No muy convencidos, pero ya habían cometido la osadía de pretender la unión con la protegida del demonio blanco, solo les quedaba honrar su palabra y la oportunidad que les proporcionaban.

- el combate será aquí, ahora- declaró el youkai de fríos ojos, dejando a todos sorprendidos- puedes elegir el arma que desees-. Todo estaba preparado para el encuentro, cerca del edificio se encontraba dispuesto un barril con gran variedad de armas, como hachas, lanzas, espadas entre otras. La joven observo a su señor, tratando de descifrar sus pensamientos.

- gran señor, puedo saber quien será mi oponente?- pregunto el joven pretendiente, que temeroso, seleccionaba una katana larga del barril.

- Rin, toma tu arma- ordeno Sesshomaru como respuesta. El joven se petrificó en su lugar, _Ella tomará un arma?_ Rin miró confundida al youkai y él señalo hacia un tronco, donde una katana descansaba. La reconoció de inmediato, Totosai había fabricado esa espada para ella.

Con paso firme fue por ella. _Ahora entendía todo_. Se despojo del uchikake y lo colocó con sumo cuidado a los pies del árbol. Todas las miradas se dirigían a ella, afortunadamente vestía un haori blanco atado por un obi rojo sangre que Kagome le prestara. Una vez que la funda de su espada estuvo atada a su cintura se acercó a su pretendiente. Sesshomaru vigilaba cada uno de sus movimientos, no esperaba que vistiera aquella prenda pero le pareció apropiado.

- Gran Señor, esta seguro de esto?- pregunto el joven, al verse en el predicamento de tener que lastimar a la mujer que deseaba por compañera. - Puede terminar herida-. Para su desconcierto el youkai mostró un amago de sonrisa un tanto perversa.

- Te crees digno de ella, demuéstralo, es simple- y con estas palabras de Sesshomaru, Rin dio por comenzado el combate.

Atacó de frente y con fuerza, tomando por sorpresa a su enemigo. No permitiría que ese joven ganará, demostraría que no había ningún humano digno de ella. El sonido de las espadas al chocar le divertía mucho y en cada estocada lo demostraba con su fuerza. Pronto la ropa de su pretendiente fue rasgada en un brazo y una pierna. No había notado lo ágil que era, en sus practicas con Inuyasha el terminaba acorralándola o despojándola de su arma. Pero en esta ocasión era diferente, su oponente era muy inexperto y sus golpes no tenían suficiente fuerza. Esquivo con gran facilidad cada ataque, rasgando más que la ropa en ocasiones.

El joven no se rendía, a pesar de la herida que sangraba en su hombro izquierdo. La joven era demasiado letal, había tenido un excelente adiestramiento con la espada. No supo en que momento lo acorraló entre los arboles, pero tuvo mucha suerte de esquivar el golpe que se dirigía a su pecho. Además de hermosa, era hábil e inteligente. Un par de estocadas más y lo derribo. Rin se acercó dispuesta a terminar con ese combate. El pretendiente intento defenderse pero con un movimiento, la chica hizo volar la espada de su contrincante. Lo tenía a su merced, de haberlo querido, hubiese cortado su cabeza.

Sesshomaru no había apartado la vista de ella ni un segundo. Su general tenía razón, de haberlo deseado, ella no hubiera puesto resistencia y el joven saldría victorioso. Pero no, ella no deseaba ese enlace, y defendió su honor. Por primera vez la vio, no como su protegida, sino como una hembra digna de alabanza. _Había llegado el momento de que eligiera._ Rin le observó, sin soltar la postura ni su espada. Pareciera que solicitaba su autorización para dar por terminado el combate. Con un leve gesto, le indicó que así era. La joven relajo su cuerpo y llevo la espada a su funda, dejando a su pretendiente al borde de un ataque cardiaco. Todos la observaron avanzar hasta el árbol donde había dejado sus prendas. Dos guardias ayudaron al joven terrateniente a ponerse en pie y lo llevaron junto a su padre.

- agradecemos las atenciones que tuvo, al permitirnos esta audiencia, Gran Señor,- hablo el hombre mayor,- lamento que mi hijo no haya sido digno de desposar a tan grandiosa dama,- realizo una profunda reverencia- es tiempo de que nos retiremos, con su permiso-. El youkai blanco asintió, y temerosos, se retiraron del lugar. No muy lejos Kagome los esperaba, después de revisar las heridas del joven y proporcionarles un ungüento, dejo que Inuyasha los acompañara hasta las afueras del pueblo. Sesshomaru y Rin permanecían a la orilla del bosque.

Al fin podía estar más tranquila. Rin se había colocado su uchikake, pero no ato el obi. Aun podía sentir la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas. Le sonrió a Sesshomaru que la observaba desde su posición. La joven aun llevaba su katana atada en la cintura, debajo de la pesada prenda. Se acercó al youkai y en un impulso lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

- Muchas gracias, Señor Sesshomaru- dijo con suave voz,- Rin no quiere ir a ningún lugar que no sea a su lado- hablo tan segura y despreocupada, sorprendiendo al youkai y a ella misma. Que de inmediato sintió que el calor se agolpaba sobre su rostro escondido en el pecho de su amo.

- Es esa tu elección?- cuestionó el youkai. Entonces Rin supo que el momento había llegado, y su elección estaba tomada. Asintió con el rostro aun escondido, y el se permitió acariciar su larga cabellera oscura. Como había extrañado ese aroma, a flor silvestre, hierbas y pureza...

* * *

Cuando comencé a escribir pensé que sería algo corta, pero creo que me extendí bastante. Ha sido un proyecto que nació hace poco y por fin veo consumado. Espero que les haya gustado esta historia.

_**.o:O: Athena Taisho :O:o.**_


End file.
